


Fairytale Kiss

by Mieldyne



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cheesy, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz wakes his sleeping beauty and earns his Happily Ever After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale Kiss

It wasn't unusual that Noiz would do something a little out of the ordinary. But stealing a kiss from Aoba again? And this time while he slept? Totally beyond unusual. He was lucky that the sleeping sly and his Allmate did't wake up and maul him.

It was like a fairy tale, where Aoba was the Sleeping Beauty, and Noiz was his twinkling Prince Charming. The redhead's lips gingerly press against Aoba's forehead and lingers for a few seconds, before shrinking away. Albeit reluctantly.

And just like in the fairy tale, the blue haired beauty fluttered his eyes several times, waking slowly. Becoming aware that his partner was close by, Aoba's squinting, tired eyes scanned around. Noiz' iconic outfit and colors came into view, and he gazes up at the man.

"Noiz...?" He asked, taking a lazy hand up to his face and rubbed at one of his eyes with his fingers. But before it could get to the other, his prince curled his own fingers around Aoba's and drew closer again. The Rhymer's eyes close as he gave his beloved another kiss, this time upon his lips.

Once finished, though ensuring that the kiss was actually meaningful and full of love, Noiz spoke.

"Happily ever after kiss."

The urge to strike the guy with a pillow grew and faded within Aoba, instead just laughing into the kiss. Only after pulling Noiz onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yeah? Well... Then I should reward you the  _True_  Happy End..."


End file.
